Happy Birthday
by vampire games
Summary: It's Anna's 21st birthday and she and Kristoff still have three whole hours to get ready. And well, a lot can happen in three hours. Rated M for strong sexual content. Don't like, don't read.


"Princess Anna?" A knock came rapping at her door. "Wake up. It's time to get ready. For your birthday ball."

"No." She groaned loudly into her pillow. "Too early to get up. Leave me alone!"

"Your majesty, I must insist that you start getting ready." Kai called through the door. "You are already running behind schedule and if we are late, who knows what the other kingdoms will think about us?"

"We can worry about that kind of stuff later with Elsa." She called back, voice slurring with exhaustion. "But I'm sleepy right now so I'm gonna go back to bed for a few hours."

"What could you possibly have been doing that would have kept you up so late?" He interrogated.

"Ummmm." She glanced over at her husband, almost guilty as she recollected the occurrences of the previous night, between his moans and her screams. She was sure that the whole kingdom knew what had kept her up so late. "I was... reading!" She lied quickly, "Yeah that's what I was doing. I was reading" The servant was unconvinced.

"Mmhmmm. Sure you were." She could hear the all-knowing tone in his voice, but he cleared his throat. "Do you want me to send Elsa in there after you again?"

"Go ahead. I don't care. I'm sleeping." Yeah, she thought sarcastically. That's what I'm gonna do.

"Anna." Kristoff warned beside her. "That might not be a good idea." She glanced up at him and growled. Suddenly self-conscious, she pulled a sheet up over her bare chest. "Hey!" Kristoff protested, pulling it back down. "I like it better this way." She giggled, flushing scarlet.

"Umm. Kai! It's okay there's no need to get Elsa. I'm up."

"Alright. Get ready. I will send Gerda in there to help you. You must be ready in three hours."

"Actually, I don't think there will be any need for that. I can handle myself well enough without Gerda's help." She blushed even more, glancing up at Kristoff, a mischievious look in her eyes, planning out the next few minutes in her mind. "And that was an order, not a request." Her voice cracked slightly.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Positive." She replied too-quickly.

"Alright. If you insist. I will take my leave now." Kai's footsteps echoed down the hall.

Anna quite literally jumped on top of Kristoff. She slammed her lips against his aggressively. Anna scraped her tongue against his straight teeth and moaned loudly into his mouth. In one swift movement, Kristoff had rolled over, pinning Anna beneath him. His kisses trailed down her body, from the nape of her neck to the spot between her throbbing breasts. From her hip bone to her inner thigh. When he reached her wet slit, he kissed lightly, teasingly, applying only enough pressure to make her want more.

"Kristoff! Please!" She bit her bottom lip hard to prevent from screaming out, drawing blood. But he did not comply to her pleading cries. Instead, he started climbing his way back up to her mouth. He kissed her passionately. Anna could taste herself on his lips. Suddenly, his hand slammed against her soaked opening, and he stretched a finger inside of her. She gasped, her eyes shooting open in suprise. But she managed to start relaxing and closed them again. She almost wished she could pleasure him back, but was mostly just glad that all of his focus was on her.

While one hand did it's magic between her legs, the other grabbed her breast and stroked her hard nipple in rhythm to his swirling fingers inside of her. She wrapped her legs around his broad, strong shoulders, forcing him closer and making him put more pressure into his licks and nibbles. Between his fingers, and the hand at her breast, it did not take long for her to come.

The princess yanked a pillow to her face so she wouldn't wouldn't wake all of Arendelle with her screams. "Kristoff!" She forced out, "I'm gonna-" she stopped mid-sentence, the orgasm coursing through her silencing her words and bringing out a yell instead. As she lay panting Kristoff crawled back up the bed. She grabbed his hand, licking his fingers clean of herself. She finally caught her breath and looked into his eyes. "I love you." She smiled lightly, still dizzy.

"I love you too. And happy birthday."


End file.
